


洛

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 除去那些恐怖的文化效果，最后被放入棺木中的东西都已经成为了艺术品。





	洛

罗说：“弗雷凡斯的人们总是容易生病，或是早早去世。这样的情况维持了几百年。”

柯拉松点点头，“所以你想子承父业，当个医生？罗，你是个好孩子。这是件非常值得坚持的事。”

男孩有一下没一下拨弄着灰烬和下在上面的新雪，杂在一起呈现肮脏的灰色。篝火搭建得不够牢固，两个小时前就被呼啸的狂风吹熄了，幸而他们也吃完了饭，又得打点起精神守夜，只是漫漫长夜难熬些。柯拉松提议让他们都讲点无聊的闲话。罗双手抱膝，像是恐惧于温暖消退，被外界呼啸的寒风所吞噬。男人坚实的胸膛紧贴男孩背脊，大氅被风刮得篷起，黑色羽毛染上风雪，正像一张牢固的迷彩帘，护在两人身后。

“柯拉先生。”男孩问，“你…柯拉先生的第一次是什么时候？”

“？？罗！”

“喔。原来您也不是只白斩鸡嘛。哈哈哈哈……”

男孩这几天一直被低烧折磨，目前看起来精神还好，抬头看到监护人红透了的下巴根，竟然咯咯地笑了起来。逼不得已扯出几声咳嗽。柯拉松轻轻拍着他的背，拧开个小酒壶凑到嘴边：“慢点喝，辣的。”

“柯拉先生，别老拿我当孩子看。”罗说，“十三岁在我们那儿已经是成人的年纪了。”他却没伸手接，只咬着壶嘴，一小口一小口啜饮添加了魔法的禁饮品。

柯拉松叹了口气，轻轻地说：“小鬼头。”他把罗剩在碗底的肉和菜渣仰脖吞到肚子里去。

“我是十二岁哦。”罗说，“差不多那时候吧。遇到多弗朗明哥之前，我……有自己的办法维持生计。”

柯拉松瞅着他。“你接下来打算给我上什么性教育课了吗？”前哑巴的视线逐渐变得严肃。他望着他正如望着一名老练的医生，又足够温暖，乌鸦在巢的上空覆盖羽翼。那都是罗想抓住的东西。罗想抓住他整个人。

“这是请求。”罗说，他的嘴唇颤抖着，干裂，向两边拉扯着，皲裂一个无底的伤口。他说：“柯拉先生，在我死之前，请使用我吧。大可以不必有什么罪恶感，这是我向你的请求……”

柯拉松扶着额头叹了口气。他的手神经质抽动了两下，又试图翻出一根烟来解除两人之间神秘的紧张气氛。罗说：“香烟盒湿透了，烟草被拿来引燃火堆，这些事您忘了吗？”

男人捧着罗的头颅，很认真地看着男孩的眼睛。色素沉淀不匀使他的两颗眼珠呈现不同的灰度，那很漂亮，染上珀铅的人类会随着病程的加重而逐渐变化成一尊洁白的石雕像。除去那些恐怖的文化效果，最后被放入棺木中的东西都已经成为了艺术品。他说：“罗，你不会死。我不会碰你——”

然后他又拿着袖子给罗擦掉成串掉落的眼泪。干在脸上很容易被风吹成冻伤。“可我好痛啊，柯拉先生。书上说那样就不痛了。”罗说，照本宣科的样子委屈极了，“一次性爱能引发多巴胺快速分泌……”

“以前，那些大人也是这么对你说的吗？”那男人把他的头按在自己怀里。大手指尖摸到左肩，掌根则按在右边。被护佑的感觉令男孩不觉战栗起来，双臂展得更开，拥抱着男人一堵墙般坚实的身躯。不，柯拉先生。嫖客不自找麻烦。因此特拉法加罗也只是顺走他们的钱包，仗着他的矮小和灵活。这可以称作是一种等价交换。

“他们在骗你。”

那之后，直到他面对多弗朗明哥的枪口之前，柯拉松像是想对他的小同行人证明自己是个一点也不卑劣的大人那样，无论罗如何哀求、逼迫、引诱，都雷打不动睡得像一块磐石。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 现在再说他俩真双洁有人信吗（。）至少这个时间段是那样的！


End file.
